


Now I've Got You In My Arms

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Also fluff, Angst for like two seconds, Boys In Love, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Hickeys, M/M, but dont worry, implications of oral sex, implied top!eddie, lots of hickey talk, richie tries to sext, theres a lot of fluff, wait theres more:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Eddie sucks in a breath when he watches Richie slide on a clean shirt, his back muscles flexing. He shudders and shakes away the thoughts because, Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier are not gay, okay? Especially not together. Just sometimes they kiss and give each other hickeys when they’re alone. (They don’t admit to anyone they’re from each other, but they wear their bruises proudly.) (Okay, so they’re a little gay.) (They're hella gay.)





	Now I've Got You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> the friends with benefits AU that no one asked for  
> (Thank you Sky for beta-ing) (i love you)   
> (THEYRE 18 DONT HAVE A COW)

It’s just another day in Derry. The Losers are in the hallway grouping up before their classes start. Richie and Eddie are running late. Again.

Just as the warning bell sounds, the two are rushing in toward their friends.

“Where have you guys been?” Stan asks, his eyes immediately adverting to Eddie’s neck, “And what the _hell_ is that?”  

“Richie’s truck wouldn’t start,” Eddie said, initially ignoring Stan's question before he covers his neck, “Yes, shut up, it’s exactly what it looks like.”

“From who?”

Eddie side-eyes Richie nervously, “S-some girl.. I went out last night.”

“Out?” Bill asks.

“Yeah..” Eddie trails off, remembering the night before.

 

He and Richie were both shirtless, Eddie in his lap, slowly moving himself around, moaning loudly as Richie attacked his neck like the leech he is.

 

“Eddie,” Bev calls out while dramatically waving her hand in front of Eddie's face, “You good? You spaced out for a minute there.”

“Yeah, m’fine. I’ll see you guys at lunch.” Eddie turns and walks away in the opposite direction.

“Not gonna kiss your best friend goodbye?” Richie laughs when Eddie flips him off without turning around.

“Is it me or did Eddie seem really off when he responded to our questions?” Mike asks, as the group watches the smallest boy go.

“Maybe it’s because he got fucking mauled last night. Did you see the size of those hickeys?” Ben makes a face and chuckles with Bill.

Richie awkwardly scratches the back of his neck and it must be his lucky day, because before his uncomfortable stance could be sensed by the group the second bell rings, “Yeeaaahh.. I’ll catch you guys later..”

After Richie leaves, the group disbands.

 

______

 

Two periods later, Eddie is in science when his phone vibrates on the desk. He slides it between two books, trying not to get caught checking it.

 

 _ **Richie:** what’re you doing_  [9:56AM]

 

Eddie rolls his eyes and types back, _‘im in science. cant skip today.’_  [9:57AM]

 

 _ **Richie:** you dont even kno what i was gonna ask_  [10:01AM]

 

 _ **Eddie:** was it that?_  [10:01AM]

 

 _ **Richie:** ok yeah but this time its different_  [10:04AM]

 

Eddie’s mouth turns into a frown. Different? How? Everytime he skips with Richie they always go get fast food together and only sometimes he convinces Eddie to smoke with him.

 

 _ **Eddie** : what do you mean?_  [10:06AM]

 

Within seconds he gets a message back, but this time it’s a picture attachment. He opens it, almost regretting he did (he really doesn’t), eyes widening. Richie had taken a picture of himself- only showing his mouth and below. He’s biting his lip and- Eddie slams his phone down when he sees it- Richie has a hand down his jeans. Eddie’s face is flushed red.

“Mr. Kaspbrak, are you okay?” His teacher turns around from the chalkboard, shooting him a worried glance.

“Yes, fine. Can I use the restroom?”

“Sign out, please.”

Eddie does quickly and nearly runs out of the classroom. He unlocks his phone, Richie's contact still up, and types out a blatant, _‘where the fuck are you’_

 

 _ **Richie**_ : _downstairs bathroom, near the music department_  [10:12AM]

 

Eddie narrows his eyes and walks down a flight of steps, turning a few corners, before attempting to pull open the bathroom door. It’s locked. That bastard fucking planned this.

“Open the door, asshole.”

The lock clicks, and the second it does, Eddie is pushing himself through the doorway, locking it again. He faces Richie.

“You’re such a little shit. You know that?”

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Richie challenges.

Eddie shoves him against the sink, “I shouldn’t do anything about it- you’re practically begging me to.”

Richie smiles cheekily, “Hm. I am.”

Eddie pulls Richie’s head back by his hair, lips immediately attaching to his neck, sucking hard. He has his other hand on the boy’s hip, tucking his fingers into the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head, throwing it on the counter. He marks up Richie’s entire chest.

“Enough marks, I look like a fucking cheetah.”

Eddie gives him one more on his hip just to spite him. He stands back up, cupping his cheek, leaning in to kiss him on the mouth, but isn’t surprised when Richie doesn’t let him. Richie doesn’t do mouth kisses. He thinks back to a few weeks ago when they were sitting in Eddie’s room when he first tried to kiss him.

“No,” Richie had said quietly, “Too intimate. No kissing.”

But Eddie still wants to kiss Richie. No homo, of course, because that’s gay and Eddie Kaspbrak is not gay.

Those thoughts are interrupted when Richie flips him to the counter, kissing down his neck softly, taking off his shirt.

“You don’t always have to be in control, Eddie,” He whispers against the smaller brunettes pale skin.

“I know, but I want to. I like it.”

“Let’s change that..” Richie kneels down, unbuttoning his jeans, shoving the clothing to his ankles.

“Richie-” Eddie tries to protest, but cuts himself off. His eyes flutter to the back of his head and brings one hand to his mouth to bite his wrist, and the other one to pull on Richie’s hair because good god.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time The Losers meet up again is at lunch. Everyone but Eddie is there.

“Hey-hey, you guuuys,” Bev sings, setting her tray down. “Anybody want to trade their french fries for my tater tots?”

“T-They’re the same thing,” Bill tells her.

“You’re a fake friend. Everyone knows it’s about the texture.”

Ben rolls his eyes, “Nuh uh, it tastes all the same. You’re so weird.”

“No, you both are weird. Texture is everything, it-”

“I’ll trade with you, Bev.” Stan speaks up. “I understand.”

“At least someone d-”

Mike cuts her off when he sees Richie parading over, bruises covering his neck, “Holy shit. You guys. Horton spots a hoe.”

“That’s not the correct quote.” Richie says while narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

“Look at this, kids! What do we have here?” Ben pokes one of the many hickeys. Richie hisses in pain.

“Whoever gave you those must have been fucking rough. I mean damn, you’re wincing like a bitch. They’re so purple they’re almost black," Mike said with a small laugh before digging into his fries.

“You look like a cheetah.” Ben laughs.

“I told him that.” Richie mutters. If they heard him, they don’t say anything.

“W-Why did you let someone give you all of those i-if it h-hurts? And in s-school?”

“Because, my dear Billy,” Richie slings an arm over Bill’s shoulders, “At the time it felt fucking amazing.” He ignores Bill’s second question, but it’s just his luck that Eddie walks over just as he kisses and tells. Richie winks at him.

“Hey, Ed. You missed it. Richie was just telling us about his new lover,” Bev says, her voice filled with a tone salty enough to season McDonalds fries.

“Excuse me,” Richie sputters, “You guys were pestering me about my hickeys- I said nothing about a lover.”

“Yeah, because there’s so many,” Ben says, reaching to poke at them again but reviving a slap on the wrist from Richie.

“You should see his chest.” Eddie tells them absentmindedly.

Richie shoots him a look, but it’s too late.

“There’s hickeys there, too? Damn, Richie.. Wait- Eddie, how do you know that?” Bev asks, almost knowingly, that salty tone almost tripled.

Eddie panics, “We have gym together.”

They don’t have gym together.

Mike changes the topic for Eddie’s sake, “Hey, are you gonna eat lunch, Richie?”

Richie looks at Eddie, “Nah, I ate earlier.”

Eddie’s face turns a bright red.

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie lays on Richie’s chest, tracing patterns onto his stomach. The other boy had fallen asleep minutes after Eddie snuck into his room. He’s been playing with his hair for merely an hour and his hand is getting tired. He retreats it slowly, resting it on Richie’s cheek, rubbing his freckled skin softly. He pauses his movements, suddenly extremely interested in what his lips would feel like, pressed onto the other boy’s. He doesn’t stop himself from leaning into Richie’s space.

Eddie places his lips onto his friend’s, cautiously, not trying to wake him. He pulls back only to do it again, however, this time he was not so lucky.

Richie’s breath hitches, and his eyes open. He sees Eddie hovering over him, and judging by how close he was, he realizes what he was doing. He sits up abruptly, letting the sheets fall from his body, and Eddie detangle from him. Richie searches Eddie’s eyes, unsure of what he could be thinking.

Eddie tries to speak but Richie touches his face and he closes his mouth.

Richie grabs Eddie by the neck, dragging him closer. His lips ghost over the smaller boys, before pressing his hickey-littered chest to Eddie’s, and parting his lips with his own. It’s not needy, surprisingly. That’s all the atmosphere has been between them, recently. Richie lets himself lay back down, not breaking their kiss.

Eddie gets the hint and crawls on top of him, mouths never leaving each other’s. It’s slow and open-mouthed and really, really messy. But it’s great. Fucking fantastic, actually.

The two kiss lazily until they fall asleep, Eddie still on top of Richie.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rise and shine, princess.”

A pillow comes in contact with Eddie’s face. “Did you know that you doing that could have like, killed me?”

“What? Me, kill you? I’d never, Eds.” Richie leans down, kissing him gently.

Oh, okay, so that’s a thing now.

Eddie sucks in a breath when he watches Richie slide on a clean shirt, his back muscles flexing. He shudders and shakes away the thoughts because, Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier are not gay, okay? Especially not together. Just sometimes they kiss and give each other hickeys when they’re alone. (They don’t admit to anyone they’re from each other, but they wear their bruises proudly.) (Okay, so they’re a little gay.) (They're hella gay.)

“I don’t want to go to school,” Eddie groans and throws his head back onto the pillow.

“You have to, bubba. C’mon, up, up, up.” Richie pats his legs.

“Don’t have clean clothes,” Eddie says.

“You can wear some of mine.”

Eddie picks out a hoodie (it smells like Richie) and a pair of basketball shorts (Richie’s jeans are too long for him- curse that long ass bitch).

They brush their teeth together quickly before heading out.

It takes a few minutes for Richie’s truck to start. They end up having the neighbor help him jump it.

 

“Think we’re late?” Eddie asks.

“Nah, we should be fine. If not, we could skip first.”

Eddie catches the wiggle of his eyebrow. “You’re fucking disgusting.”

Richie grabs Eddie’s hand, raising it to his mouth, and presses a soft kiss to it. “Kidding, babe.”

Eddie’s heart soars.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well if it isn’t Richie and Eddie, almost late. As usual.” Stan gives them a look.

“My truck wouldn’t start this morning, again.”

“Hey, aren’t those Richie’s clothes?” Ben points out.

“Yeah,” Eddie shrugs, “I stayed over last night and I didn’t have any extra clothes with me.”

“Isn’t that s-sweet.”

“Yeah, sure.” Richie rolls his eyes at Bill's snickering.

 

After the warning bell goes off, Richie and Eddie had never left The Loser's so quickly.

Despite Eddie’s whines, they spend all of first period making out in the bathroom.

“You’ve never wanted to kiss me before,” Eddie says into Richie’s mouth.

Richie pulls back, “Mhm, I was missing out, obviously.” He connects their lips back together, weaving a hand into his hair, nudging his head into an easier angle to work with. Richie has his tongue shoved so far down his throat, Eddie feels as if he could choke (not that he’d complain).

But here he was, that feeling coming back again. Eddie groans, pulling away.

Richie notices and trails butterfly kisses down Eddie’s neck, making sure to kiss all of his hickeys.

“R-Richie..”

“Mmm?”

“S-Stop.. Stop.”

Richie jerks back immediately, his heart about to leap from his chest, “Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?”

“We can’t keep doing this if we aren’t going to address the elephant in the room.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t.. Don’t act so incredulous, Rich.”

“I’m not, I-”

“We can’t keep fooling around if we can’t discuss.. Us.”

Richie swallows and avoids eye contact.

“Look at me.. Look at me, damn it.”

The older boy does as he’s told.

“Richie.. I-  I can’t do this unless.. Unless we can be more. I want more, I want all of it. I want to go on cute dates with you, and I want to hold your hand. I want to kiss you in public. Hell, I want to kiss you all the time. I want you. I want all of this, because I have fallen head over heals in love with you, Richie Tozier.”

Richie stares in shock as his best friend confesses this to him.

“Please, say something..”

Richie is too speechless. Yet the second he tries to, Eddie is backing away. “Forget it. I-I’m sorry.”

 

Which means, the next few days are really awkward. Eddie ignores Richie in school. He doesn’t go visit him in the middle of the night, and he locks his window so Richie can’t, either.

Eddie has been trying to eat his lunch as quick as possible and get the fuck out of there before Richie spots him.

Today he was not that lucky.

Just as he is throwing his trash away, he turns and bumps into none other than the boy he was avoiding.

“Hey,” Richie grabs at his arm.

“Let go.”

“We.. need to talk.”

“Oh, we already did. Well, I did.” Eddie pulls out of his grip. Richie watches him leave.

“Eddie Kaspbrak!” He calls out. When he doesn’t turn around, he sits on the seat next to Bill.

“W-What did you d-do?”

“Eddie is in love with me.” Richie states.

“Whaaat? Nooo,” Stan said without looking up from his textbook, his voice filled with sarcasm.

“Wait, so you guys knew and didn’t tell me?”

“Not our place.” Ben says, also without looking up.

“Yeah, plus we didn’t know what you guys were doing. You two have been out boning god knows who, because you both are stupid.” 

Mike is clueless, Richie thinks.

“You guys.. Eddie and I have been.. Um.. hooking up with each other for the last few months now.. But, we finally kissed. On the mouth. Just a few days ago. And he doesn’t think I want him as.. As my boyfriend. But I do! I just was shocked to even say anything when he told me. Now he wants nothing to do with me.”

His friends are surprised by that (all except Stan), because they didn’t actually think they were with each other like that.

“You fuckass.” Bev rolls her eyes. “Eddie has been leaving school early, so if you go now.. You might be able to catch him.”

Richie has never run so fast in his life, and, obviously, The Losers needed to see this. They’re having trouble keeping up.

  
  


Richie is standing in the bed of his truck when he sees Eddie walking in the opposite direction.

“Eddie Kaspbrak!”

This time Eddie turns to look at him. The students around him are looking, too. He rolls his eyes and walks back to him. “What are you doing?”

“I want it too, Eds! I want more, I want all of it. I want to take you on those cute dates and I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public, in private, all the time. I, too, am in love. More specifically, in love with you, Eddie Kaspbrak. I want to give you so much more.. But I think you’ll have to be my boyfriend first.” Richie hops down from his truck and reaches out for Eddie’s face, “What do you say, bug?”

Eddie nods, his eyes brimming with tears he tried to will away, "Took you long enough,” and lets Richie kiss him into oblivion. “I’m so in love with you.”

“And I you.” Richie leans back in, capturing Eddie’s lips in his own, with every ounce of energy he has inside of him. There are stars behind his eyes and honestly, Richie never wants to leave the presence of Eddie’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
